monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Account18462038
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hyde Your Heart page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:15, September 16, 2011 Zom-Beach Party Sorry again for messing up your big edit. Had I known you were still working on the page, I'd have kept well away from it. But I didn't, so I messed up. Sorry. Parrotbeak 14:22, November 20, : I love you! Parrotbeak 20:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Banning I'm working everyone involved in this conflict to try and have some peace on this wiki, including Parrotbeak. In the meantime, I'm going to ask a favor of you - please, from now on, don't engage with Parrotbeak, even if you're angry or upset by something they've said. That means, if something upsets you, instead of responding, arguing back or making a blog post, please let me know via my talk page, and I'll take care of it. I'm asking the same of Parrotbeak. The only way things are going to get better is if we all try to declare an armistice, and start fresh with each other, instead of letting all the built-up anger escalate everything. Thanks. -Lehall 06:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Parrotbeak leave me alone! OK, Lehall you have to do something you should see all of Parrotbeaks complaints he HAS LOADS. And Stawberry Kitten Cupcake is going to ban me for no reason. PLEASE DO SOMTHING! um do u know how to make stuff in the big bold lines and letters Warning I will give you one warning only. Not logging in does not prevent me from knowing when you are active. That IP address that's pestering Lehall for my ban is you. I find it incredibly immature of you that even after I throw you a bone in a matter I definitely don't have to, you keep trying to find ways that you can remove evidence you ever acted like a jerk. I hoped from your blog that you regretted it at least a bit, but it's clear to me now that that is not the case and will never be the case. I will not put your name back on my talk page just yet, but go on with your pathetic bullying and I will. And nothing you'll ever say or do after that can make me remove it again. Parrotbeak 12:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :And I have fullfilled the consequences you were promised if you didnt learn to appreciate what I gave you out of pity. Parrotbeak 19:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hiya just wanna ask a question is everything ok between you and parrotbeak now because I don't like it when people quarrel over stuff MonsterHighRachael (talk) 15:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 08:32, January 16, 2013 (UTC)